


Draught 55

by Carna



Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carna/pseuds/Carna
Summary: 配对：米拉贡/亚瑟警告：现paro，有病，OOC





	Draught 55

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：米拉贡/亚瑟  
> 警告：现paro，有病，OOC

米拉贡失恋了。

好吧，那已经是好几个月之前的事了。但是现在，在他失恋第120天纪念日，他决定要在下班之后去酒吧喝一杯，并且仗着自己是自由职业者，立马拍板给自己下了班。

他没去经常光顾的酒吧，而选择多走了几个街区，来到一个看起来马上就能搞起200年店庆的小酒馆。进门之后才发现，人家只卖啤酒。

啤酒也有啤酒的好嘛。

米拉贡不挑，走到吧台要了黑啤。一扎上来先干为敬，他看着酒保咕嘟咕嘟倒着第二扎的时候有点犹豫，好像这个地方不太适合失恋痛饮啊。

而且自己喝也挺无聊的。

他捞过啤酒环视一圈，在一个显眼的角落发现了一个人，喝多了一样扒着酒桶做的桌子快要滑到地上去了。考虑到现在只有下午四点，米拉贡决定化身心灵导师劝劝这位朋友。

“喂。”他走过去将啤酒放到桶上，发现对方的杯子里还剩下少一半。他拍拍对方的肩膀，正要说些什么，对方却仿佛被打开了什么开关，猛地站直一把拍在米拉贡有点肩周炎的右肩上，就着米拉贡一声没忍住的惨叫哀嚎起来：“我是那么爱她！”

酒保差点扔掉手里的杯子，米拉贡抬起完好的手示意没事，他能解决。

“兄弟，我懂你。”看来也是一个为情所伤的男人，米拉贡感到了一丝亲切。

那个男人也不知道清醒没有，嚎出这一句之后就安静下来，双手捧住酒杯，蜜色的眼睛湿漉漉的。

湿漉漉。

米拉贡掩饰地拍了拍对方的后背：“有什么不开心的，说出来就会好了。”

双方沉默了一阵，男人先开了口。

“我与她在宴会上一见钟情，她如此美丽，像一道光照亮了我的世界。”米拉贡没好意思表示肉麻，对方痴迷的神情看起来可怜极了。

不过一见钟情是多么不靠谱啊，米拉贡想，还是我跟桂妮薇儿青梅竹马更美好。

“我们……度过了一段很快乐的时光，”长着一圈硬汉胡子还输着背头的年轻男人陷入了回忆之中，显得有些忧郁，考虑到这个家伙在这个时间段选择以啤酒买醉，米拉贡觉得这肯定不是一个HE的故事。

果然，男人猛灌一口啤酒，眼角仿佛流下泪水：“我们结婚了！”结婚你为什么被气哭了，青梅把我踹了我都还没说什么呢。

对方凶了这一下，眉眼又垂下来，甚至委屈地抽了抽鼻子。他端起杯子才发现啤酒被他刚才豪爽地喝完了，于是柔软的小眼神飘向酒桶桌上的另外一只杯子。

“……”

米拉贡越过小熊的肩询问地看向酒保，小伙子擦了擦杯子伸出一只食指。

一杯啤酒你就能喝成这样我还怎么好意思再给你啊！

但他还是给了，可能是同病相怜吧。对方接过来甚至小声地说了“谢谢”，让米拉贡觉得这么好的男人竟然还会被劈腿简直天理难容。

后面的故事可能是深深地伤到了这个男人，又或者他只是单纯喝多了，口齿含糊不清，声音又很软糯，米拉贡竖起耳朵才勉强听懂。

是一个自己老婆跟自己最衷心的下属搞在一起的故事，他今天办离婚的时候才知道原来结婚前两人就互生情愫好一阵了，并且他的竞争对手兼半个亲姐也掺了一脚，试图借此报复他花心的爹。

米拉贡很是为他不值，老一辈造的孽为什么要让儿女们还呢。

他以一个过来人的身份表示“你值得更好的”，戳到了对方的痛点：“不！你不懂！虽然……虽然我很痛苦，但无论发生何事，我都将爱她……”然后又变得眼泪汪汪，米拉贡手忙脚乱想找个纸巾给他，未果，看着他把脸埋到双手里，无声地抽噎。

“如果你能感到安慰的话，其实我也很爱我的前女友，”不知道这样说会不会让对方好受一点，“我们从小认识，还订了娃娃亲，结果她跟我的甲方一见钟情，把我踹了。”

“……那真是太不幸了，”男人从手上抬起来，亮晶晶的眼睛里盛满悲哀，“您是如此善良，错过您会是她最大的损失。”

仅仅是商业互吹而已，为什么这个人说出来就那么真诚呢？米拉贡都有些相信了。不过看起来效果还行，对方的情绪稳定下来，甚至跟他聊起了别的。排除两人都是被绿的共性之外，米拉贡发现这个人竟然跟他也很聊得来。米拉贡是个家里蹲，有几个不太聪明但是关系很好的发小，而对方继承了家业，做一些小本买卖。工作之余都喜欢健健身听听音乐，对方明显是开心了，甚至轻哼了几句喜欢的歌，米拉贡惊喜地发现他俩都喜欢一个叫摩根的女歌手。

谈到开心的事情，男人就会弯起好看的眉眼，小胡子也难掩他的羞涩腼腆。

不，米拉贡对自己说，我永远爱桂妮薇儿。

酒吧的人渐渐多了起来，他们都不太喜欢喧闹，于是相约有机会再聚。

“您是原画师？太好了，我们最近正有一个项目，您可以考虑一下吗？”

米拉贡表示出门买醉竟然还能接到工作简直不要太开心，而且这位甲方一看就是很大方和蔼的那种，不像之前那个卡美洛的什么破公司，刻薄要死还抢走了自己准老婆。

说着他接过对方名片——

亚瑟·潘德拉贡

卡美洛科技股份有限公司 董事长

——去您的小本买卖！

END

注释：  
Draught 55：纽约一家啤酒酒吧


End file.
